


it's baseball time boyos

by hqdorks



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baseball, Kiss Cam AU, M/M, its a swear zone, lup dies a little, taako is gay, the word 'cock' is said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqdorks/pseuds/hqdorks
Summary: Taako does not want to KMS (kiss my sister)Taako wants to KMK (kiss my kravitz)





	it's baseball time boyos

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Lup and Taako were seated side by side in the middle of a crowded stadium. The sun beat down unrelentingly. Baseball wasn't really their thing, but when you’re Taako and Lup and you’re told it’s impossible to sneak into ‘the most anticipated game of the year’ you do it. And did it they did. The game had been going on for quite a while. Far past long enough for Taako’s thighs to stick to the sweltering hot plastic seat.

 

Lup leaned over to him while still keeping her gaze trained forward. “Super casual, my guy, but look to my left real quick,” she said in a low voice. 

 

Taako did as he was told. He crossed his legs, feeling all of his flesh being ripped away from the plastic it was morphed into, rested his elbow on his knee and leaned forward to  _ super casually  _ look past his sister. “ _ Sweet mother of god.” _

 

“Right?” Lup smirked.

 

A man had just sat down next to Lup. A beautiful, beautiful man. A man with cheekbones like jack knives and rich dark skin pulled elegantly across them. The kind of ethereal beauty that you don’t just stumble across on the daily. “I gots to get me a big ol’ piece of that daddy.” 

 

Lup turned her body towards him, “How you gonna do that, sweet baby brother?”

 

Taako turned to his sister leaning forward into her  _ zone,  _ “ A, we’re twins, B, fuck you, C, gay boy magic, baby.” Taako paused for heavy eye contact. “And D,” he waggled his eyebrows  _ violently.  _

 

“I’m older by like three minutes so eat my ass,  _ baby _ ,” Lup inched right back into Taako’s  _ zone. _

 

The was a loud clearing of the throat right next to them, “Excuse me, you might want to look at the-” It was The Daddy™. He spoke. Taako melted. 

 

He looked at Lup to see if she was as fucked as he was. She was staring forward at the jumbotron, eyes wide as dinner plates. The screen very clearly displayed him and his identical twin sister, whom he loved dearly, with an ornate yet tacky frame around it along with the text ‘Kiss Cam’. 

 

On the edge of the frame he noticed His Mans, and in an astoning display of dexterity and quick thinking…

 

He  _ launched  _ himself over Lup, planting a hand so hard into her face she went sprawling backwards over the back of her seat into the lap of the person behind her, and as delicately as possible given the momentum he had shot himself at, he pretty much smashed his mouth into the mouth of the devilishly handsome man who he wanted to do very, very naughty things to. 

 

Deafening screaming from around the stadium could be heard alongside the  _ Kill Bill  _ style sirens going off in Taako’s head. 

 

He pulled himself back from where he was mostly thrown across three seats, “Sorry, my man, can’t just go kissing sisters up in this fine establishment.”

 

“I understand?”

 

“Also you’re probably the most handsome man I’ve seen in a hot minute.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

Taako reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card holding it out to his soon to be Certified Hunnie. “Taako’s the name, sucking dick’s the game.”

 

He took the card, “I’m Kravitz?” He looked down at the card bestowed upon him. It read thusly:  _ taako taaco, cock slut & chef (xxx)xxx-xxxx.  _ In fuchsia comic sans font with the glitter emoji on either side of his name. The card was printed on heavy oak tag paper with a glossy laminated finish. Taako had paid good money to print these. 

 

“Well, Kravitz, I very much wouldn’t mind seeing your gorgeous face again.”

  
Lup started screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe taako killed lup


End file.
